Besuch aus der Zukunft
Besuch aus der Zukunft ist die fünfte Episode der sechsten Staffel von Castle Der mutmaßliche Mörder Simon Doyle gibt vor, ein Zeitreisender zu sein, der nur zurück gekehrt ist, um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern. Castle ist sofort Feuer und Flamme für seine Geschichte, während Beckett skeptisch bleibt. Ihre Ermittlungen führen am Ende zum wahren Täter, als sich plötzlich Dinge ereignen, die an Simons Geschichte erinnern. Handlung Castle kann Pi in seinem Apartment nicht mehr ertragen und redet unter vier Augen mit Alexis. Diese stimmt ihm zu, dass Pi nun endlich eine eigene Wohnung suchen muss und teilt ihrem Vater gleichzeitig mit, dass Pi und sie zusammenziehen werden. Das will Castle jedoch gar nicht hören. Ein Mordfall hält ihn jedoch davon ab weiter mit Alexis zu argumentieren. Ein alter Mann wurde im Hausflur von einer dunklen Person angerempelt. Danach hatte er Blut an seinem Hemd. Als er in die Wohnung sieht, an deren Wänden weiteres Blut klebt, findet er eine junge tote Frau. Shauna Taylor war Bewährungshelfer und wurde vor ihrem Tod gefoltert. Ihre Schützlinge seien, laut Auskunft ihres Arbeitgebers, keine Risikogruppe gewesen. Shaunas Stiefbruder berichtet der Polizei jedoch, dass sie sich verfolgt gefühlt hat, als ob sie jemand gestalkt hätte. Vor ein paar Tagen hat ein Mann sie angesprochen und ihr mitgeteilt, dass die Zukunft von Millionen Menschen auf dem Spiel steht. Dies war Simon Doyle und als die Polizei ihn aufgreift, ist er der festen Überzeugung, dass er aus der Zukunft kommt. Castle ist sofort begeistert vom Fall. Simon berichtet, dass Energiekriege in der Zukunft es ihm ermöglichen, aus dem Jahr 2035 in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Allerdings hat jemand einen Zeitstrang unerlaubt benutzt und so geändert. Diese Änderung begann in Shaunas Apartment um 12:58 Uhr. Er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass der Mörder in Shaunas Wohnung war, um sich etwas zu holen, was sie besessen hat. Beckett will den Mann nicht ernst nehmen, doch ihr Partner ist anderer Meinung. Ryan findet, dass ihm die Geschichte bekannt vorkommt, Esposito steuert hinzu, dass es eine Mischung aus "12 Monkeys" und "Terminator" sein könnte, ein bisschen "Zurück in die Zukunft" und "Doctor Who" kann er auch in der Geschichte sehen. Lanie berichtet derweilen, dass Shauna wirklich um 12:58Uhr gestorben ist. Ihre Uhr ist stehen geblieben. Dies bedeutet aber auch, dass Simon unschuldig ist, da dieser zur Tatzeit in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt saß. Zudem hat sie am Hals des Opfers Lippenstift gefunden. Auf der Kreditkartenabrechnung findet das Team am Tatabend ein Zahlung, welche in einer Bar erfolgt ist. Der Barkeeper weißt sie auf eine Prostituierte hin, mit der Shauna die Bar verlassen hat, obwohl dies eigentlich nicht ihr Stil war. Beim Verhör gibt die Prostituierte zu, dass sie auf Shauna angesetzt worden ist, um ihre Schlüssel zu klauen. Ihr Zuhälter gibt sich verängstigt. Sein Auftraggeber war Garrett Ward, mit dem er im Gefängnis gesessen hat. Er ist ein anti-wissenschafts-Fanatiker und hat oft darüber geredet, dass es eine Mission geben wird, die alles ändern wird. Der Zeitreisende Simon ist derweil verschwunden. Beckett glaubt, dass es ein Fehler bei den Papieren gewesen sein muss, doch Castle pocht darauf, dass er erneut durch die Zeit gereist ist. Zu spät bemerken Castle und Beckett, dass Garrett Ward hinter Shaunas Stiefbruder, Malcolm Wickfield, her ist. Er hatte auf einer Konferenz über eine neue Art der Energiegewinnung geredet, bei der manche Anti-Wisschenschaftler befürchten, dass schwarze Löcher entstehen. Als sie an seinem Haus ankommen, wird seine Leiche abtransportiert und Wickfields Frau bestätigt, dass es Ward war, der ihren Ehemann umgebracht hat. Der Mörder hat die ganze Zeit von "the Child", dem Kind, geredet. Sie reden mit Jack Hasting, dem Führer der Ökobewegung, in der Ward war. Doch der weiß nichts Gutes über sein ehemaliges Mitglied zu reden, denn es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass Ward seine eigenen Ziele verfolgen wollte. Er gibt den Ermittlern jedoch eine Adresse, wo sie ihn finden könnten, einem stillgelegtem Kraftwerk. Beckett und Castle stoßen dort auch auf ihn, sind jedoch nicht auf seine Attacke gefasst. Sie werden beide überwältigt, Castle wird dabei von Simon gerettet, der aus dem Nichts auftaucht. Simon redet weiter von der Zukunft, unter anderem davon, dass Castle und Senator Kate Beckett drei Kinder haben werden. Er hat es auf einem Buch von Castle gelesen, welches aber nicht mehr ein Mysterybuch war, sondern ernsthafte Themen behandelte. Castle ist begeistert. Das Kind nachdem sie gesucht haben, gibt es allerdings nicht. Sie suchen nach einem Paul DeChild, einem Studenten, der Malcolm Wickfield einmal einen Brief geschrieben hatte. Mrs Wickfield kann da aushelfen, denn sie hat alle Briefe aufbewahrt. Der Brief ist der gleiche, wie die kaffeeverschmierte Kopie von Ward. Simon meint, dass DeChild ein Energiefeld erzeugen wird und wenn er jetzt in der Gegenwart stirbt, wird diese Energie nie erzeugt und Millionen von Menschen erden sterben. Paul DeChild ist im Planetarium und sieht sich eine Show an. Ward schleicht sich an ihn heran und will ihn umbringen, als Esposito und Ryan ihn stellen. DeChild war dafür verantwortlich, dass Ward vor sechs Jahren nicht schon die Bombe auf der Konferenz von Wickfield zünden konnte. Ward war in psychiatrischer Behandlung mit Simon Doyle, der ihn daraufhin mit dem Gedanken angestiftet hat, dass es Zeitreisen gibt. Als Simon entlassen wird, ist Castle felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er vor seinen Augen verschwunden ist. Auch Beckett wird stutzig, denn sie kippt Kaffee auf den Originalbrief von DeChild. Genauso, wie es auf der Kopie von Ward zu sehen ist. Die Gegenwart in Castles Wohnung sieht dabei aber nicht so rosig aus, denn Castle kann den Auszug seiner Tochter noch immer nicht akzeptieren. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *Joshua Gomez als Simon Doyle *Vanessa Bell Calloway als Beryl Wickfield *Tim Russ als Dr. Malcolm Wickfield *Sam Daly als Jack Hastings *Rod Rowland als Mick Linden *Yvonne Zima als Veronica *Jess Allen als Garrett Ward *Anna Campbell als Maddie *John R. Colley als Paul Deschile *Fred Cross als Dr. Haver *Myko Olivier als Pi *Jeris Lee Poindexter als Older Man *Michael Raynor als Dr. Silverman *Christopher Wolfe als Officer *John J. York als Interviewer Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S6